


Qui totem vult totem perdit

by sappho_42



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Dead Romans Society (Webcomic), La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_42/pseuds/sappho_42
Summary: Based on the Dante arc of DRS, Dante and Vergil’s first meeting.
Kudos: 4





	Qui totem vult totem perdit

“Excuse me,” asked Dante, “but are you that Vergil of whom I’ve read so much?”

The shade turned to him, but said nothing. 

Dante glanced at Horace and Catullus. Catullus gave a little shrug. Horace had confided to him privately that he didn’t know whether bringing Dante, of all people, would help Vergil to come out of his long depression. Catullus had responded that it was worth a try.

Vergil was of the opinion that it was not helping.

Catullus had never seen Vergil’s normally-gentle face twist in anger. It felt unnatural, but then again, everything right now felt unnatural— the dying ghost, the gentle turning fierce, the living among the dead. Dante shouldn’t have come here, but Catullus couldn't help feeling pity for him. Dante had chattered nervously, adoringly about Vergil the whole way here, spilling out everything he knew (and when that failed, everything he thought he knew) about his idol. But his face had dropped completely when Vergil raised his voice. 

“You,” he hissed. “You’re the one who’s ruined my afterlife!” 

Poor kid, he’d expected so much.


End file.
